Learning to Treasure What You have
by Lor'sEvilRumour
Summary: hermione realizes what she has it just perfect


**Well hey! I wrote this based on a real experience… read & review hope u enjoy it…**

**Just a short ficlet I wrote before my orthodontist appointment.**

**Mwah**

**-Lor**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter OR the veronicas' song Everything I'm Not!_

Learning toTreasure What You Have

**Oh no  
Don't go changing  
That's what you told me from the start  
Thought you were something different  
That's when it all just fell apart  
Like you're so perfect  
And I can't measure up  
Well I'm not perfect  
Just all messed up  
**

I remember when we were best friends. When it was just Harry, Ron & I- not Harry, Ron, me & Anita.

Of course Ron loves Anita, she's everything I'm not; gorgeous, curvy, thin, blonde, tanned and funny. I sigh and look across the table at Ron and Anita. If I can just get his attention! If I can just talk to him like we used, he might see that we could be more than friends- he might see how much I need him.

**I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not  
**

"So Ron, do want to come with me to get my books?" I ask smiling, pleading he'll agree. Ron turned his gaze from Anita to me, "Can't you go alone?" he asked, sounding somewhat annoyed. I can feel my face fall into a frown. Harry looks at Ron angrily, "Uh… I'll just go after lunch," I say sadly, as Ron returns to his conversation with Anita.

**It's not like I need somebody  
Telling me where I should go at night  
Don't worry you'll find somebody  
Someone to tell how to live their life  
Cause your so perfect  
And no one measures up  
Yeah all by yourself  
You're all messed up**

The bell goes and indicates that to everyone that lunch is over and it's time to go to class. We all stand, and Harry, Ron & Anita make their way to History of Magic. I, on the other hand am heading to my dorm to retrieve my books.

I rush into class just as Professor Binns is welcoming the class. I slip into my assigned seat between Harry and Ron. We are told to read the chapter on 'Wizards & Warlocks of Australia' and write ten points about the chapter.

I glance up from my finished work and see Ron next to me, looking over at Anita. I feel a wave of dread and jealousy. Why won't he pay attention to me?

**I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not**

Ever since her first day at Hogwarts Anita had Ron wrapped around her finger. And now, because I waited too long to tell him I love him, he's with her.

But, I know that he's happy, that's all that matters too me. I feel a tap on my arm; Harry's trying to hide a smug grin. I glare at him, he's knows I like Ron… I can tell, just by his smirk.

I turn back to my work, but seeing as I'm finished I decided to write a note to Ron. I know that I'll NEVER EVER give it to him, but it's a way to put my heart at ease.

**Now wait a minute  
Because of you  
I never knew all the things that I had  
Hey don't u get it  
I'm not going anywhere with you tonight  
Cause this is my life**

_Ron,_

_I know you're with Anita and I know you love her. But, I need you to know that I love you too. _

_Since Anita came, I haven't even had a real conversation with you. She's tearing us apart! If I can't have you as my soul mate, at least be my friend! Go back to being my best friend._

_Take the time to talk to me, to see how I am and to find out what I'm doing. I want to know about you as well._

_Don't forget if you and Anita break up- I'll still be here waiting for you. I'd wait a million years to hear you say that you love me. _

_I know it won't happen over night- but I will get over you. Even if takes my whole life- I will try, just for you._

_I'd do anything for you…_

_Love_

_Mione_

I glanced over at Ron again, to make sure he hadn't seen my letter. To my surprise Ron is writing hastily, maybe he realized that he's in History of Magic and it's not Let's All Stare at Anita time. I quickly fold up the note and stuff it in my bag. Not knowing what to do I begin to read Hogwarts; A History.

As I'm reading I see something on my desk. I pick it up and look at it… I know that writing.

**  
I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not  
**

It's a letter to me… from Ron. I look over at him, but he's returned to his favourite thing to do: staring at Anita.

**  
**_Hermione,_

_I saw the note. _

_I want you to know I need you as a friend too. I am truly sorry that I haven't spoken to you a lot lately. It's not that I don't want to; it's just that if I do, I'm afraid make Anita angry. _

_She jealous of our friendship, I can tell. She thinks were too close- I don't. I think we're at a perfect stage. We're best friends- I mean, nothing can beat that!_

_I'm sorry you've fallen in love with me- trust me you deserve better. But, I promise you; I love you as much as a friend can love another friend. But, sadly for Anita I've loved you for years. The only reason I didn't act on it was because; I'm afraid to lose you. _

_Also I know I'll still have you long after Anita and I break up- so who knows? Maybe in the future we will go out. But for now we have to just be friends… _

_Just know; I'd do anything for you too._

_Love_

_Ron _

**But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
she was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not**

As I read the last line of the letter my eyes were leaking tears. I was confused about what Ron was saying, but I understood one thing.

For now our friendship is everything we need- and that suits me just fine, besides; who knows what the future will bring…

**Like it? Im not sure… anywho read & review!**

**Mwah**

**-Lor**


End file.
